Merciless
by Darling18181
Summary: "The good win just in the fairy tales. That's the reason why I joined Team Rocket." Aura doesn't believe in a world without the enthrallment of Team Rocket, so she just decides to join them. But quickly she gets the ambition to be promoted. With this goal, she leads all her trumps and loses more and more her conscience until she gets a mission where she is stretched to her limits.


"Why do you want to join Team Rocket?" asked the curious looking guy in front of her and looked at her languidly.

"Aren't you able to imagine?" she said pertly and her smile became diabolic.

Actually the question was a very good question. Not many trainers decided to join team Rocket just because.

Most of them just did it because they were whimpering followers and didn't have any empathy towards Pokémon. But she didn't belong to this kind of people.

Now the strange fellow eyed her particularly and his eyes became penetrating.

In his suit he looked very strange and she decided that she won't wear the annoying black cap. Even if it wasn't gladly seen.

"I asked you. To ask back isn't a good idea if you really want to join uns." His voice was annoying and exhausting. If she had to talk to him longer, her head would sink to the tabletop just by its own.

"Well, I want to join Team Rocket, because I'm–God help me- very evil and want to show it in the most pathetic way: With torture and enslave Pokémon and the humanity!"

Theatrically, she laid her hand on her chest and sighed deep.

"All right. Now you're an official member of Team Rocket."

"Seriously?" she asked incredulously. With this exaggerated idiocy she became a member so easily? The lowlifes seemed to be full of clever people.

The slowpoke in front of her looked at her as if she wasn't right in the head. "Yes," he said deep and was obviously much more annoyed.

"The stuff is over there," he supplemented, and then his nose disappeared in his documents.

Peeved she turned to the clothes which were scrupulously stacked above a little table.

That looked too curious after all!

Boots which were higher than her knees. In addition to that beside the boots laid a miniskirt, a tight top and gloves. Obviously all clothes were black. The perfect Vamp-Outfit.

Protestingly she leaved the cap untouched, so that her black hair bordered her face fluffily and darkened the front of it.

"Cap?" "Nope." The man before the door with the fat label "Just for members" eyed her estimatingly.

"You can't get in without it." He arranged himself in front of her and continued to stare ahead.

Resolutely she went to the door, prepared to squeeze her past the man.

To her surprise, he didn't react fast enough and already she went through the door and was inside.

In the middle of the Common room of Team Rocket.

She had never thought that she would get this far.

But her little campaign now had his disadvantage: She had no idea where she had to go!

Curiously, she looked around. There were many doors in the room and not even one single clue was at one of them. Also, on the left and the right sides wasn't something what could at least conform a clue!

Beside that at the walls were just drinks dispensers and vending machines and many activities, too. In a corner several members boxed themselves K.O. with Wii-Remotes in front of a big screen, while a big TV stood a little further on the right side. Separated through a half-wall, she could recognize an exercise room where members seemed to train.

But where were the Pokémon?

And where did she have to go?

She forced herself not to watch out for all the freaks in the room and to look for more clues.

"Hey, are you knew, too?" a girl responded to her suddenly. Surprised, she turned to her and looked a second later in a roundly and friendly face with big brown eyes.

What did someone who seemed so friendly at Team Rocket?

"Yes, but I don't know where I have to go. Do you know?"

The girl giggled softly.

"Didn't the very gentle guy at the entrance door say? It's the door right. This one."

She pointed at the door and laughed again.

"Oh well, I'm Moni." She reached out her hand.

"Aura." She gripped Monis hand and shook it.

She had just a touch of a guilty conscience that she didn't tell her real name, but somehow she had the feeling, that it would be better.

"Anyway, what do you think? What Pokémon will you get?

She opened the door and there was just a big, distantly arranged waiting room with a "Please wait"-sign at the next door.

With a sigh both Aura and Moni sat down at the camp-chairs.

"I don't know. I will let myself be surprised."

Actually Aura still hadn't thought of it. Lastly, her decision to join Team Rocket was accrued more through an impulse than advisedly.

"I hope I will get a Charmander. Or a Torchic. Aren't Fire-Pokémon beautiful?"

Monis eyes began to glow as she spoke about her favorite Pokémons. But Aura doubted that they would get such one. Beginner, even if she actually wasn't one, ordinarily didn't get good Pokémon. And above all not at Team Rocket!

"Yes, Fire-Pokémon have something what makes them special. But I doubt that we will get such Pokémon."

"What?" Monis expression showed a mixture of sadness, fury and disappointment.

"Well, they hardly give beginners good Pokémon. Apart from that, probably we won't be allowed to retain them.

Monis eyes became a little bit bigger and her face now seemed kind of similar with that from a Magikarp.

"You have already had Pokémon, haven't you?" "Yes," Aura just said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" "No." "Okay."

Moni looked at the floor embarrassedly and an unpleasant silence spread out. Suddenly Aura wished to be in the full and loud common room again.

"Which Pokémon do you think they will give us?" Moni tried to start a conversation again.

Sighingly Aura looked at her hands, shook her head and smiled involuntarily.

"Probably Pokémon like Magikarp, Rattata or Zubat. Not the strong one. Just Normal-Pokémon."

"Well, I hope that you will be wrong." Moni crossed her arms vigorously and glared at her gray boots.

"Yes, that wouldn't be bad."

At this moment a distraught-looked boy came out of the room, in his hands a Pokéball and a Potion. Unsurely he stayed at his place in front of the door and looked at first at the ball, then at the potion and his face became white.

"How am I supposed to handle that?" he whispered silently. The Pokéball answered with a silent contact noise and was almost thrown through the room by the subsequent reaction of the boy.

"I hope we won't be like him after it," mumbled Moni and it wasn't easy for Aura to hide her grin. Indeed she didn't know what would happen next, but it couldn't be too bad. When you thought about the lowlifes, it was the only possibility anyway.

Now the boy held his arm with the Pokémon like he had snappishness Basculin in it.

A broad grin spread at Auras face after all. The time when people get their first Pokémon was funny almost every time.

"The next, please!" a voice as sluggish as the first roared through the room.

"I think it's my turn," Moni said silently, but continued to sit in the seat like a stature.

"Should I go with you?" Aura asked with a glimpse at Monis face.

Moni looked at her without any noise and nodded then.

Together they went to the door. The sluggish guy eyed her common arrival with a gloomily glimpse, but nowhere was written that it wasn't allowed and so the guy said nothing and continued to stare gloomily.

"Well, and you are…?" "Aura," she said and with a short glance at Moni who just sat there silently, she added "Moni".

"Hmm. Is there something we should know?"

"No." The lie came to Aura surprisingly naturally. But she wondered if it's really called a lie if the other was an idiot after all.

"Hmm." He took some papers, respectively stapled both of them together and held them without any explanations out to the girls.

"Your initiation-test." Both Aura and Moni looked at him with wonder and he sighed, obviously annoyed.

"You understand very quickly, right? It's your first mission you fools!"


End file.
